A Mother's Touch
by Quatre's Lover
Summary: A cute fic about Quatre Winner. Please R


Ok. This will be the first fic that I ever wrote that I posted up anywhere, so please be gentle. And just to get this off my chest I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!!!!!!!! There that felt better and just to let everyone know I prefer to write straight fics, no Yaoi or Yuri just straight so don't expect any of that from me. And that's why I did this story because there in no romance what so ever, and if there was, people would be angry, whinning, complaining about it if Quatre was straight or was gay so......there, and forgive me, but I have bad spelling, but it's improving. I will post more fics up sometime but that will be awhile so don't expect any that involves Yaoi or Yuri unless it's a vampire story, but non between the main characters. Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
A Mother's Touch  
  
Winner Corperation  
  
Papers. That was all you could see on the desk. Not just any desk. His desk. 19 year old Quatre Raberba Winner's desk. An endless suppy of papers that comes in everyday, all need to be signed by him. He hasn't had two full days and nights without sleep and has barely has eaten and drink anything. There was every type of assignment there on the desk that needed his attention. Essays, speechs, reports, everything that was on the list. And he thought that Relena Dorlin had it bad. He hasn't been on a vacation since he took over his fathers corperation and when he tried there would be a call, or someone would page him and he just couldn't get around to having a vacation, and to top that off he hasn't been able to see any of his friends. He would see Relena at meetings together but that came rarely now. To him it seems that everything was against him. He couldn't even get around to seeing his sisters either. Quatre wondered how his father was able to keep up the work, but then he remembered that his father never really spent much time with him when he was younger.  
  
Quatre stopped writting and looked at the piece of paper in front of him. Thinking about his father always reminded him of the day that he was assasinated by OZ. Quatre felt powerless when he witnessed his father's death and to top that off, Iria was badly hurt when she protected him from the fate that was brought upon her.  
  
Quatre's eyes slowly felt heavy, and his vision became blurry and his eyes drifted closed. A sound rang out and he opened his eyes. When Quatre opened his eyes he saw the tall stacks of papers gone from his desk and noticed that his arms spread out on the desk with his head laying on his left arm.  
  
'I must have pushed the stacks of paper over when I fell asleep.' Quatre thought and stood up straight in his chair and rubbed his eyes, then got up and stacked the papers back on the desk. Once that was done Quatre set both hands on the desk and hung his head low. He was indeed very tired, he stood up, walked over to the coat hanger and grabbed his jacket and left the room.  
  
Once Quatre left the building he decided to walk back home even though it was about 4 miles away, he thought he just needed a good walk to get some fresh air, and to stretch out his body from sitting for hours just signing papers. Quatre walked on the sidewalk down town with his hands inside his pants pockets and just looked ahead of him. Sometimes he would take a closer look at advertisments or what's new, but he knew that he should probably get home soon before his body gets too tired and makes his pass out. Quatre stopped as he saw a path lead into a park and decided to go in. It was a nice day even though it was controlled by the Colony, the wind was a nice breeze to cool you down from the heat so it was the right temperature. Quatre sat down once he came to a bench along the path and just watched the scenery. A few kids played here and there, there were some couples there too which made him feel kind of lonely of not having his friends, and family around and a special someone. Quatre looked up into the sky and saw the other side of the Colony above him, miles away. Then he felt a tug at his pant leg and looked down and saw a little girl with black hair tied up into two buns, clinging onto his pants.  
  
"Oh. Hello." Quatre said in a calm voice, not wanting to scare her. The little girl brought both ofher hands up by her mouth and her eyes started to water from the tears that were about to come.  
  
"What's the matter?" Quatre said bent over, picked her up and set her on his lap.  
  
"Where's your parents?" Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"...I...don't.......know........." The little girl answered. Quatre took a look around the park to see any sign if there was someone looking for lost child but it didn't seem to be the case. Quatre looked back down at the little girl.  
  
"Did you come to the park with them?" The girl nodded her head.  
  
"Do you....remember where?" The girl shook her head which wipping the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand and wrist.  
  
"Here." Quatre said and reached into the inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out a cloth and brought it up to the little girls face and dried the tears, then gave her the cloth to blow her nose.  
  
"So what's your name?" The girl looked up at him.  
  
".........Susan..............."  
  
"How old are you Susan." She brought her hands up and started to count her fingers then held them up to Quatre.  
  
"I'm six years old." Quatre smiled and set her down beside him on the bench.  
  
"What do your parents look like?" Susan pressed a finger to her chin and thought really hard.  
  
"Daddy has sort black hair and mommy has brown hair down to here." Susan said and showed Quatre how long her mothers hair was, and it was shoulder length hair.  
  
"Well, if we stay here, they should come this way sometime."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"If we look for them and go the wrong way it will take longer for them to find you." Susan at him then down at the ground.  
  
After awhile of waiting, Susan started to kick her legs up and down on the edge of the bench. Quatre watched as she did this. Quatre then looked down at his hands on his lap.  
  
"Do you have a mommy and a daddy?" Susan asked. Quatre looked at the girl then looked back down.  
  
"A father. But he died a little while back."  
  
"What about a mommy?"  
  
"I....never knew my mother."  
  
"Oh. My Granny went up there a little while too, I use to cry a lot after that. Do you miss him?" Quatre looked at her.  
  
"We....use to fight a lot, disagree on a lot of things. I'm not sure if I miss him or not."  
  
"You have to........don't you. He is your dad." Quatre slightly looked away.  
  
"Maybe....." Susan then slid of the bench and stood facing Quatre.  
  
"When I cried after my Granny left my mommy told me that she isn't really gone. She told me that she will always be watching over me, so my mommy gave me a locket with a picture of Granny inside, so then I don't forget that she's watching over me." Susan said and pulled out a necklace that hid under her shirt. Then Susan looked to her left, then looked back at Quatre and smiled. "Your a very nice and kind person and I would like to stay with you but I have to go." Susan said.  
  
"Go where?" Quatre asked. Susan then took off running over a hill. Quatre got up right away and ran after her.  
  
"Wait!" When Quatre reached the top of the hill he saw Susan running over to two people. He watched as the women knelt down and hugged Susan and the man bent down and hugged her as well. Quatre smiled as he watched Susan hold both the man and women hands and walked off.   
  
Quatre turned and walked home.  
  
Winner Mansion  
  
Once Quatre got home he dismissed the maids and servents to have the house to himself for the rest of the day, and to get some sleep from all the hours his missed. Quatre walked up the stairs and walked into his room and placed his coat on the bed and walked over to a bookshelf and picked up a picture inside a frame that was placed face down. Quatre looked at the picture, as he leaned against the wall. It was a picture of him and his father when his was about 8 years old, holding onto his fathers arm. That was one of the happier days he had with his father. Quatre had to admit that he did miss him. Quatre set the picture down on a little table by the bed and walked into the joined bathroom and took a shower.  
  
Soon after Quatre walked out of the bathroom with one towel around his neck and another wrapped around his waist (oh yeah that's my man. Sorry had to say that.) ^_^; and walked over to his dresser, opened it and took out his pajamas and walked over to the bed, pulled the covers back and laid down on his back. Quatre stared at the ceiling and thought of his father, then his thoughts wondered to his mother. He didn't know that he had a mother until a few years ago when one of his sister's told him about her. His father told him that he was a test tube baby, and he couldn't believe that his father told him such a thing, but then again, parents do tell you something that isn't true, because they think it's best or they think that it will effect you in someway. But still Quatre had the right to know what really happened, and his father was the person that had to tell him, but of course thanks to OZ his father wasn't the one that told him. His sister, Iria told him what happened. Quatre couldn't help but feel angry at himself that it was because of him that his mother died. Maybe that's why his father didn't tell him the truth because he would think like this.  
  
Soon, the lack of sleep took over him and fell asleep.  
  
A little while later a glow in the room formed and Quatre's eyes twitched a bit in his sleep. Wavy blonde hair fell over a shoulder and a see through body hovered over the bed and stared at Quatre. The figure came closer and place a light kiss on Quatre's forehead, while saying, "I am proud of you my son. Your days will soon get easier for you." The figure lifted her lips off of Quatre's forehead and stared back down at him again. Then the figure disappeared.  
  
The picture on the small table beside the bed glowed as a very faint of a women with wings showed in the sky over looking the two. Her husband and her child. Quatre smiled in his sleep. Now he didn't feel all that alone, like the little girl said. He will always be watched over.  
  
The End 


End file.
